Hana no Omoi
by Kitsanken
Summary: Summary: A fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror cannot be made to shine. WARNING: Character Death. Uploaded again due to unforeseen formatting errors. o.O


**_Summary:_****_ A fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror cannot be made to shine._**

_Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura Original Japanese Version © CLAMP/Kodansha "Nakayoshi" NHK NHK Enterprise21 Sogo Vision Madhouse Pioneer Entertainment (__USA__) Inc ZRO Limit Productions_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Hana**** no Omoi**

By: Chiruken

Perversely the sun shone brightly in a clear, cloudless blue sky. The cherry trees swayed gently in the soft breeze, the perfume of their blossoms hauntingly sweet as it mingled with the scent of freshly cut grass. Tender melodies drifted just at the edge of hearing, created by the haunting echoes of muted birdsong. It was a horrifyingly lovely day and didn't match the mood of the gathered crowd at all.

_Cheerful laughter echoed through the quiet park, infecting all within earshot with the same sense of good cheer. A brisk breeze rustled the leaves of surrounding trees, carrying with it the unmistakable scent of rain. The blue of the sky high above, previously dotted with intermittent fluffy white clouds, altered to a slate grey as it seemed to drop, the clouds gathering together and taking on a distinct darkish tint. The breeze picked up, swirling delicate pink petals along the pathways in little fragrant eddies. "Syaoran-kun!" A sweetly melodic voice called out happily, calling in a gently teasing lilt with a hint of the earlier laughter at the edges.  
_

A sense of surrealism fell upon the assembly, muted whispers drifting amongst the gathered people. The meanings all were the same though the words themselves varied. An acute sense of barely controlled sorrow hung like a dark cloud, pressing in, suppressing spirits until finally all grew silent save for the vicious sounds of the merrily twittering birds in the distance interspersed with the occasional whisper of feet upon grass or clothing rustling with shifting movement. The hushed stillness was broken when someone dared to break the previously agreed upon silence with a soft sniffle.

_Eyes the colour of freshly risen grass shone brightly with a myriad of emotions ranging from intense happiness to dazzling love that took ones breath away. A hushed stillness fell upon the world, the calm before a storm. Once again the wind blew, softly at first, gently lifting auburn tendrils to flutter around a flawless face, stunning in its perfection. One slender hand rose to tuck the strands behind perfectly formed shell-like ears as soft, petal-soft lips curved upwards into a shy smile, delicate blooms appearing in smooth cheeks unmarked by the passage of time or worry. "Syaoran-kun…" The sweet melody of the vision's voice whispered softly, mingling with the shushing sounds of leaves fluttering in the rising wind.  
_

A pungent aroma drifted with thin tendrils of white smoke, cloying, choking, a garish contrast to the gentle scent permeating the air from the blooming trees. It was too real for such a surrealistic scene. A deep, sorrowful voice droned on and on into monotony, seemingly uncaring for the harsh jarring notes it put forth in morbid contrast to the twitters and chirps in the distance. The words became meaningless, falling upon partially deaf ears, creating an atmosphere of careless ennui. It was perfectly awful, perfectly sincere, and perfectly…_wrong_.

_The skies opened up into a torrential deluge. A voice shrieked with laughter and surprise, the owner startled by the sudden chill of rain splashing against unprotected flesh. The force of the wind continued to grow, trying with all its might to bend the tall trees to its will, shaking delicate pink blossoms from their lodgings to flutter and swirl to the muddied ground along with the rain. Out of the trees stepped a nymph, an angel, a goddess…perfect in everyway even with auburn hair clinging wetly against flushing cheeks and clothing plastered to a slender form. Dancing beneath the darkened skies with laughter ringing joyously, the goddess spread her arms outwards, tilting her face up to the clouds, eyes closed, and lips graced with the perfection of her smile. Around she whirled in her own dance honoring the elemental power being displayed by the forces of nature. Suddenly she stopped and held her hands out. "Syaoran-kun!" She beckoned with an impish grin, green eyes begging for a dance partner amidst the merriment shining within their depths.  
_

More words, more tendrils of smoke, more scattered whispers of sound accompanied by gentle weeping. Still the sun shone brilliantly in an unmarred sky while the birds continued their misplaced songs of joy. The breeze fluttered the leaves, rustling, whispering, dislodging fragrant, delicate pink blossoms, scattering them across the perfectly manicured lawn to brush against unsuspecting faces, catching in hair, seemingly unable to understand that their presence was unwanted, not needed…_hated_.

_Quick steps carried the vision of loveliness down the muddied path, uncaring of the splashes of water soiling previously pristine white stockings. Tinkling laughter, charmingly resembling the sound of merry bells, echoed in her wake as she skipped around a bend in the path. Suddenly returning to view, stopped beneath the wide reaching branches of a large cherry tree in full bloom shadowing part of the dark, rain-swept street, face upturned towards the sky, rain water dripping from the end of her pertly upturned nose and from her small pointed chin, she spread her arms out to the sides again and twirled in a tight circle. Coming to a stop she dug into the small brown leather bag slung across her body and removed a small compact mirror. Flipping the cover open, she peered into it and smiled, pushing her sodden bangs from her eyes with an exasperated laugh. Looking up with an inquisitive look she held the mirror out to the side carelessly cradled in her upturned palm. Tilting her head to the side she grinned. "Syaoran-kun…" She called softly, enticingly, gesturing towards the small tea house on the opposite side of the street.  
_

Each tiny blade of grass, broken and crushed beneath uncaring feet, each delicately fragranced petal, soft and impossibly pink beneath the cruel glare of the sun, each note of birdsong, echoing and haunting lilts carrying on the detached breeze…all of it provoked a sense of despair to permeate the crowd huddled together seeking comfort from one another. Pale faces, streaked with silent tears, turned towards the edifice erected to the front, carefully engraved with words that didn't begin to describe the truth. The same words, the same sentiments, repeated over and over from one to another, each attempting to find reason in the unknown, the unconscionable, the horrible fact that nothing would ever be the same.

_ She smiled sweetly and turned to step off the curb onto the rain-slick pavement, compact mirror still held loosely in one hand. Holding the other hand out in invitation her smile widened into a grin. The peace of the rain-soaked night was split by wild squealing of tires, the darkness cut by harsh glaring lights. Time seemed to stop. Laughing green eyes filled with the mystery of love and tenderness widened a fraction as the slender form was illuminated by the cold blinding beams of headlights careening out of control down the street. She turned, as if in slow motion, drenched auburn hair flying about her face as her smile disappeared, the mirror dropping from her fingers to shatter against the concrete at her feet. The sounds of tires skidding on pavement cutting cruelly through the night. The cheery blossoms blowing across the street, out of place in the sudden nightmarish scene, their scent mingling with that of hot rubber contrasting garishly with the freshness of rain. One last desperate glance, green eyes wide in a pale face. "Syaoran-kun!" A terrified cry tearing through the night.  
_

The ground is hard, cruel and unfeeling. Hands clenched into fists on the brilliant green blades. Hot, furious tears fell, catching the sunlight and glittering as they landed against the backs of the hands pressed against the ground. The sudden rush of air, concerned voices, hands tugging, pulling, trying to offer support. Words of understanding where none could be given. Consoling words that could never ease the pain. Unwanted pity, unwanted embraces. Softly murmured words close to his ear. Shaking his head sharply, words sticking in his throat, grief too fresh, too sharp, too intense to give voice to coherently. Only one word to embody the entirety of his feeling of loss and despair, one word to describe how the sun would never shine as brilliantly, the air never be as fresh. One word filled with all the torment contained with his heart and soul. He threw back his head and cried out his anguish. "Sakura!"

_ Tear-filled green eyes gazing up, filled with pain and suffering. Rain falling like thousands of tears from the heavens. Sirens wailing in the background. The chill of the rain-filled night seeping into her previously warm flesh. Fear shadowing the features once filled with laughter and joy. Trembling fingers reaching up to rest again his cheek, wet with the warmth of his tears and the coolness of the rain. "Syaoran-kun…" A soft whisper of sound, the barest of breaths. To the side, shattered upon the cold and wet pavement, a mirror reflecting the alternating colours of lights. In the background, whispering sounds of voices as people crowded on the sidelines, watching with pity filling their gazes. Others turning away and hiding their faces in their hands. "Syaoran-kun…please…" Leaning forward, choking on the effort to keep himself under tight control, to be strong for her sake, he pressed trembling lips to her forehead and listened intently to the harsh rattle of her breath. "Please…don't…don't be sad…" A last, desperate intake of breath… "I…I love…you…" A final exhalation.  
_

Cool and gentle fingers, feather light, brushed against the hair falling into his tightly closed eyes. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up and blinked, thinking for sure that he was going mad. Slender fingers, translucent, raised to press against gently smiling lips in a shushing gesture. Leaning forward once again, green eyes muted and lacking definition peered intently into his pale upturned face, gentle and filled with tenderness. "Syaoran-kun…" Her voice whispered on the breeze. Suddenly her lips curved upwards into a mischievous smile. "It's all right, Syaoran-kun…it's all right I promise."

Blinking, he shook his head sharply, reaching up to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. "Sakura…" He breathed her name reverently as a sudden gust to the wind blew a deluge of cherry blossoms against his upturned face.

The wind seemed to sigh softly before an echo of her laughter reached his ears. "It's all right…" The wind whispered before dying down again.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_**_  
_**

**_"Hana no Omoi", meaning "Memory of Flowers", came to me while listening to several songs from the CCS OST4…namely the instrumental songs from episode 66 (in the original Japanese version)._**

**_I've seen dozens of fics where Syaoran is the one to meet his untimely end, leaving Sakura to carrying on and pick up the pieces. I wanted to reverse their roles. I hope I was able to create a story that did that._**


End file.
